


He's not a hero. Time to make a point.

by Cat221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: mentions of unrequited johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat221b/pseuds/Cat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well... I don't know what to tell. I guess shortly it goes like this: Sherlock finds Moriarty after S3 and he has a proposition. It's time for changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not a hero. Time to make a point.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge too harshly. Fell free to point out mistakes. Ending is written in a hurry, because I wanted to finish it before I leave.  
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> edit: 16.02. I read it over again and I think I managed to correct mistakes. There could be some remaining problems with tenses. Sorry about that.

Dark haired man looked the computer screen. He had stared at the same page for an hour now. Suddenly fingers moved over the keyboard. Quickly, as if there would be a possibility that if he moved any slower, he would change his mind.  
Light letters appeared on the screen.  
"Same place, same time. We have a game to finish."

Cursor blinked and Sherlock lifted his hands from the table. It's done. No going back now.  
Half and hour later, black taxi stopped in front of St. Barts. He had been extra careful, reaching his destination. No one could know what he's about to do. At least not yet.  
He climbed stairs, until he made it to the last door. Man took a deep breath. Now was the time. He could go back, he could go and talk to someone. Molly... Lestrade... John. No. They were the reasons. He could blame them, he could. But seriously, there was only one person who he could blame and that person went by the name Sherlock lately.  
 _Sentiment, Sherlock._ Always the weak spot. No matter how hard he tries to stop it. But now it was enough. No drugs, no cases, nothing could distract him from slowly suffocating from his emotions. He had only one option left.

Maybe it was foolish. No. It was definitely foolish. He was being absolute moron, but he couldn't help it. He had always claimed that he wasn't a hero. This was the proof.  
Sherlock pushed the door and entered on the roof. He noticed the man standing near the edge, in the exact same spot where he had stood years ago. Hearing the door closing, figure turned.

Brown eyes followed newcomers every step until they stood few meters apart.

Shorter man broke the silence first.

"I figured you couldn't surprise me anymore, yet here we stand."

"How did you survive?" was the only response he got.

Moriarty grinned. "My-my. Sherlock. Don't be stupid. You know very well how. Just like I know how you played your little game."

Man circled around him, Sherlock's eyes following his every move.  
"Your brother. And your little minions. Clever, Sherlock, clever. I must say that we outplayed ourselves. Game of the lifetime, don't you agree?" Man stopped and met light blue eyes. "But now we're back and bored again. Though what I have heard, there have been some changes. Do you want to talk about changes, Sherlock? Hm?"

"Don't try to play dumb, it does not suit you. I'm here for a reason." Sherlock narrowed his eyes and stared at the other man, trying not to give out anything. "I have a proposition."

"Oh. OH! You... No. But yes. Oh Sherlock. Did it really break you? Did you love him?" 'Moriarty looked like the christmas had come earlier and his smile grew wider. "Of course you did. You were prepared to die for him. I see that my plan went quite well then."

Taller man made a move towards shorter, but Moriarty backed a bit and shook his finger laughing.

"No. I wouldn't suggest that. You're being watched and I'd hate to let you get killed. You have suddenly become much more interesting again."  
Curious brown eyes found blue again, before man continued, and Sherlock noticed that they were almost black now.  
"You said we have a game to finish. Right? Well let's play with my rules. No bigger brothers and messing around. You just answer my questions, okay?"  
By the end of the sentence, Moriarty's eyes had grown colder and laughter had almost disappeared from them. Sherlock nodded, which let the other man ask.  
"What are you doing here?"

Consulting detective opened his mouth to answer, but he was stopped.  
"Honest. Sherlock, remember. You don't want to make mistakes. Not anymore."

"I... I said, I want to make a proposition. Something that would end differently." He glanced towards the edge and Moriarty rolled his eyes.  
"Continue."

Thoughts were moving in Sherlock's head million miles per second and he had to sort them a bit, before forming a sentence. "I would like to... Suggest partnership."

Next move from Jim surprised him. Consulting criminal burst into laughter and sat on the edge, where he looked up from behind his hands which covered his face.  
"Sherlock-Sherlock-Sherlock. You honestly think I'd believe you? I must say, your stunt few years ago was more believable than that."

Sherlock didn't explain. He just looked other man and challenged.  
"Come and look me into eyes and tell me that I'm lying."

Laughter died on Moriarty's lips and in a flash of a second he stood again, only meter away from Sherlock, eyes locked.  
For almost a minute everything was quiet, then Jim let out an amused noise and said softly.  
"Well... That is certainly an interesting way of getting my attention."

"Funny. I've always thought that it's you who has wanted my attention since you learned that I exist." responded Sherlock.

Small smile played on Moriarty's face.  
"Two sides of the same coin. Don't forget it. Like you said, you are me. This is the final proof."

Suddenly he clapped and gesticulated towards the building on left.

"You sent your sniper away." observed Sherlock

"Yes."

"Care to explain?"

"I don't need him anymore. Like I said there have been some changes. I have watched you. I have seen you change. I even saw you with Magnussen... Oh the panic in your brother's eyes. How lovely that was. And John. Your pet. He was so heartbroken." Moriarty glanced Sherlock. "Not so heartbroken as you though. Tell me Sherlock. How does it feel? When you have your heart burned out of you?"

"You would know. Wouldn't you?"

Smile didn't go away when Jim answered. "Oh you're clever. He's clever. Yes. That's why I liked you from the beginning. You just needed a small reminder of who you really are."

Sherlock turned his back for the first time and took small step towards the edge of the building, looking down. He felt that Moriarty had moved beside him, before he heard him speak again.

"Caring, Sherlock. Biggest mistake one can do in their life. It ruins you. Love... Loss... Heartbreak. They are all unimportant. They all stop you from functioning, they mess you up. They stop the rational thinking and suddenly you find yourself doing stupid things. And in the world where boring idiots with a lot of power seem to think that they are the kings... Well you and I both know that it doesn't end well."

Shorter man put his hand on the other one's back and Sherlock turned towards him.

"Mycroft owns me now. I can't..."

"I know. I told you. I have observed your life, since you've been back, I know everything. And I accept your offer. Furthermore, I let you know right now, that you will be my equal, not my minion. You. Are. Me."

Approaching helicopter interrupted their speaking and Sherlock looked the man, before saying: "You're insane."

"Yes. You have already said that. Now. We're going to New York. I have an interesting business deal pending and I want you to meet our third companion."

"Third?" That seemed to take Sherlock by surprise, but Moriarty only chuckled.

"Yes, of course. Did you think that I manage to rule the world alone? Thank you for that assumption, by the way, but no. I think you get along quite well. At least after you've insulted him few times and he has promised to kill you and blown some thing up. He's awesome like this."

Consulting detective hesitated a bit when stepping in the helicopter, but when he looked back, he made a quick decision. There's nothing left for him in here. Sherlock Holmes should have died months ago, he's just fulfilling his prophecy. And John is safer alone. He has Mary now... He's keeping his vow, he keeps them safe.

Flying over London, he let himself think. Familiar burn in his heart reminded him why he had made this choice and Mycroft in his mind palace said _Caring is not an advantage._  
He didn't explain Jim why he had decided that. He didn't tell him about that unbearable love and how he was tired that everyone treated him like a child. He had let them, of course. It was easier to give people what they expected, but after a while it was really tiring. After incident with Magnussen, he was owned by the government and this is not how he worked. He wasn't a hero, he had always said that, but still everyone who knew him, tried to make him one. Well, now was time for them to see how wrong they were.  
He didn't explain this to Jim, because he didn't need to. Man who was responsible for losing two years of his life, got him better than people who had known him for years. And suddenly he began to wonder, maybe Jim did him a favour.  
Shaking his head, he turned to named man.

"What is the name of our third man?"

Moriarty looked at him and grinned.

"Loki. And you'll love him."


End file.
